


the magic in a secret

by bigstarkenergy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Inception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstarkenergy/pseuds/bigstarkenergy
Summary: Arthur is dangerous.This is the general consensus of the vast majority of people who've ever met Arthur. In fact, even people who haven't met him, strangers on the street, people on the phone, people in dreamshare, all seem to sense the undercurrent of danger underneath his immaculately tailored suits.In reality, the truth is far less dramatic.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	the magic in a secret

Arthur is dangerous.

This is the general consensus of the vast majority of people who've ever met Arthur. In fact, even people who haven't met him, strangers on the street, people on the phone, people in dreamshare, all seem to sense the undercurrent of danger underneath his immaculately tailored suits. 

In reality, the truth is far less dramatic.

Arthur is dangerous, yes, but he's only human.

There are a few- not a lot- but not single digits either, a few select things in the world that fill him with a unique kind of joy. The kind of joy that most of the people who've met Arthur think he's incapable of feeling.

Panda videos, for one. Phillipa and James, of course. Cats. Not kittens. Dogs. A Vermeer, in the right light and atmosphere. Fuzzy socks. Select songs from the '90s. Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Despite this, Arthur doesn't mind his reputation. In dreamshare, it's better to be known as dangerous than weak, better to be feared than taken advantage of. 

It's just that, in moments like these, with Eames making small snuffling noises against the back of his neck, one arm draped around Arthur's waist, who he actually is feels more than a little like a secret. Because as tough as Arthur may be, at the end of the day, he's not actually a sociopath.

He loves things, sometimes probably far more than he should.

For instance, Arthur would never admit this outloud, will take it with him to his grave, but when the morning light is streaming in through the blinds of Eames's apartment in London, Arthur is probably the happiest he's ever been. Because he knows that in a few hours, they'll get up and watch TV and argue about pointless things for the sake of arguing, smiling the whole time. They'll wander around the city with Eames telling Arthur stories about his youthful misadventures, his voice soft in Arthur's ear.

As the sun begins to set, they'll walk slowly back to Eames's apartment, taking their time, breaths visible in the autumn air. When they get inside, Eames will kiss Arthur against the door, his cheeks flushed the same color red as his lips. 

They'll eat whatever dinner Eames throws together, and end up back in bed, tangled together. And in the few, hazy moments before he drifts off, Arthur will register a tender sort of warmth in his chest, an overarching sense of sheer contentment.

Because as much as Arthur loves things like expensive suits and guns, he loves things like Eames and sugary cereal far, far more.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enoyed! kudos and comments make me very happy!


End file.
